


her favorite color is chrome

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bionics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyborgs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Momoi goes to see Kuroko for a tune-up /eyebrow waggle





	her favorite color is chrome

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KnB Discord Server’s AU battle, for the category Fantasy: Sci-Fi. Go Cool Ranch!

“That should finish it off, Miss Momoi,” Kuroko said, wiping his hands on a shop rag.  There was still oil on his hands when he pushed his hair back, leaving a big smudge on his forehead.  

Momoi wanted to wipe it off.  Momoi wanted to kiss him.  She did neither, instead flexing her arm and nodding.  “Thank you again Kuroko.  The usual calibration drills?”

“Yes please, as well as testing the hologram projector’s controls, just to make sure everything synced properly. Murasakibara’s work is always top-notch, but it’s important to double check.”  With that, he took two steps back and tossed an apple at her.

Momoi caught it easily; her robotic arm had even better reflexes than her original.  Holding it in her left hand, she flicked open a knife from her right arm and started peeling and slicing the apple.  

“Hand-eye coordination and detail work all seems to be up to code.  My arm isn’t pulling to the right anymore, either, and that was the main issue.” She held out a slice of apple to Kuroko, who accepted it with a nod.

Munching on her own piece, Momoi set the rest aside and hopped to her feet.  Her bionic leg flexed smoothly with the motion.  She pulled up her other foot to balance solely on her left leg, then hopped a couple of times.  “Balance is good, I--oh!”  On her final bounce, her leg had reacted with more give than she was accustomed to, and she managed to aim her fall back into the chair behind her.

“Your leg might be wound a little tight,” Kuroko suggested.  

“You know, you might be right,” Momoi laughed.  

Grabbing a tool, Kuroko knelt in front of her and adjusted it, then held out a hand to help her back up.  Cautiously, Momoi took a few more steps.  

“I think that’s better… Do you think I should come back again tomorrow so you can check it?”  She hesitated, then pushed forward.  “We could go for a walk in the park.”

Kuroko nodded thoughtfully.  “I think you’d better,” he responded, a knowing gleam in his eye.  “It’s a date.”


End file.
